Promises And Secrets
by Kyannaknight
Summary: Bella is a vampire. She returns to Forks with Erik, her friend, on a promise to Sam she made 82 years ago. Unwanted visitors arrive and jeopardise their cover. M for future mature scenes. My 1st fanfic.
1. Bella & the wolves

**I do not own Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bella & the wolves

**Bella POV**

The only place in the world that I want to visit the most is the place I least want to be in. Erik Talon and I are moving, yet again to a new town. We're both vampires by the way, and we look about eighteen.

"Bella Swan, I demand to know what you're thinking" Erik orders teasingly

"Just the past"

"Oh. So you're not excited to return to your hometown?"

I groaned. Why you ask, that's simple because 82 years ago the love of my life, Edward Cullen left me in the middle of the woods, telling me it was for the best that he leaves and I could live a long and happy human life. Ha.

_Flashback_

_I was walking in the woods, heartbroken, trying, without success, to get home. After a while of walking threw the woods, two giant wolves find me, one black and the other a russet brown._

_Fear was the only thing that was passing threw my mind as I tried to run in the opposite direction. Only to be stopped by the black wolf. He started to walk towards me, so I walked backwards. Only to end up walking into the other one. _

_I froze. Unable to move, they were going to kill me. The black one bowed his head, advancing slowly, befor nudging me slightly with his head._

_I turned around and noticed the other wolf was beginning to walk away. The black one nudged me again, telling me to move. I did._

_They guided me threw the woods. After a few minutes I began to see a red house. As we approached the house I remembered this house, its Jacob's house. Why would they bring me here? Do they know him?_

_We stopped at the edge of the woods, the black one disappeared. Where's the other one? I was cold, it's freezing out here. My knees gave and I fell onto the freezing ground. _

_I stayed in that position, I was too tired to move. I didn't notice that I closed my eyes until something warm wrapped itself around me. Opening my eyes, I say the black wolf. He had laid down behind me and wrapped himself around me. It's legs were slightly pressed against my legs, and putting some pressure against my back. His head was on my lap, eyes closed. _

_I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into him so I could warm up. He didn't protest so I closed my eyes again and relaxed._

_"What are you doing?" a voice asked_

_The wolf shifted slightly, so I raised my head and looked up, and saw Jacob in front of me._

_"Jake" I whispered,_

_He nodded then asked again:_

_"Sam, what are you doing?"_

_The black wolf stood up and moved away from me, the wind hit me and I shivered. Jake took of his jacket and passed it to me._

_"Here"_

_"Thanks, Whose Sam?" I asked_

_I put the jacket on and Jake pointed towards the wolf that was now lying beside me. He looked up at me, as I pushed my hand into his fur. He closed his eyes as I began to pet him. Jake just laughed._

_"So you're not scared that the two of us are werewolves?" Jake asked_

_"Nope"_

_I began to scratch Sam's neck and he moaned. Hmm. I found the right spot. After a few minutes Jacob said:_

_"Let's head inside, Charlie knows you're here, so let's go."_

_End Flashback_

I shock my head at the memory, and then cautiously looked at Erik. He had the weirdest look on his face, it was between amusement, anger, and shocked.

"So." He said drawing the word "Remembering why we're headed to Forks?"

"Somewhat, I remembered the first time I meet the wolves."

"Two hours to go" he smirked

I groaned.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Please review**


	2. Forks

Forks

**Bella POV**

Two hours. Two hours. Arg. I hate these humans they drive so slow. Arg. STUPID MOVING VAN. AHH.

"Bella, can you please stop tapping your foot it's annoying." Erik wined.

"Sorry" I mumbled stopping.

"Thanks."

*****

Two hours later

Sigh. My hometown, Forks hasn't changed much throughout the years. The treaty's probably still in place, no vampire alive wants to ally themselves with wolves.

A few more minutes of slow driving we arrive at our new house. It's not a mansion like the one the Cullen's had but it's much bigger than the one my dad had. The movers left, saying they would pick up the van tomorrow.

We furnished the house, a living room, the games room, and five bedrooms. Yes five, sometimes other members of the coven stay with one other for a while. We all have at least two spare rooms in each house we purchase. We've joined a couple once just to spend a few days with them.

"Bells, I just called Kyan to tell her we arrived and that we'll be using my last name. Oh and thought it would be fun if we were twins this time, we haven't done that in a while."

He's enthusiastic today.

"Sure, so we start school Monday."

"Yep, tomorrow." He stated

"Joy."

We went hunting slightly outside of town, 300 miles from our house, a rule our coven has. We only hunt outside a the 300 mile mark of our house, to reduce suspicion on us.

I got two deer, while Erik chased a grizzly before drinking it. It's hilarious watching him chase that thing.

*****

The next morning, we got into our car an orange Lamborghini Embolado super charge. We own the Lamborghini and two Subaru Ninja motorcycles, both super charged for speed, mine is red and Erik's is black (link to vehicles on profile). We use the bikes when it doesn't rain, so you can guess that today is raining.

We love to drive fast so our trip to school took only ten minutes when it would take a human an hour.

Forks High changed a bit since I last saw it, they probably renovated it not to long ago.

"Let's get our schedules" Erik said

I nodded, and we headed human speed into the building. Like always people stares at us, gawking. We ignored them and made our way into the office.

"Never gets old does it?" he whispered to me quickly.

"We always get their unwanted attention." I sneered back.

"Grumpy today are we." He stated as the lady at the desk ask if she could help us.

"I'm Bella Talon and this is my brother Erik, we just transferred and we'll need our schedules." I said politely.

"Of course." She said looking threw a pile of paper and gave us each our schedules and a permission slip to have our teachers sign. "Here you are, and have a nice day."

We said thanks and left the office, checking our schedules.

Erik

English

Trigonometry

Sociology

Free

_Lunch_

French

Gym

Bella

Free

Trigonometry

French

Spanish

_Lunch_

Biology

Gym

We had two classes together and lunch.

"See ya at second." Erik said before walking to class.

*****

The first day of school went well; the students stayed a good distance from us when they say how close we were to each other and Erik's protectiveness of me. School was boring, as usual, but the next Monday things changed when new students transferred here.

**Please review**


	3. The Return

­­­­­­­­**I'm sorry for the wait; I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully early next week.**

________________________________________________________________________

The return 

**Edward POV**

It's been 83 years since we last visited Forks, it was also the day I regret the most. I left my Bella behind for her own good. It hurts thinking about her, knowing that I lost her and that I'll be alone for the rest of my life.

Fifty years ago, Alice got a vision of Bella's death. She died in a house fire, not being able to escape before the flames enclosed the house, completely. What made me happy was that she indeed lived a normal life after I left and had moved on.

Enough thinking about the past. Presently, we're on our way to Forks, Washington. To start a new life and to say our good-byes to Bella at her grave, the trip here from Edmonton is long, but driving with Alice is entertaining. I'm not driving my Volvo; Jasper is, since my family thinks I might run off once we arrive.

"How far along are you in organising those papers?" Alice asks

Almost forgot she was here.

"I'm working on it."

"Good, then we'll be able to figure out why Aro can't read those memories in our minds."

The pages in question are some of my human memories that have been coming back to me for the past ten years. They came to me like an attack; I began writing them in case I wouldn't remember them afterwards. They never came in order, so that's what I'm trying to do.

We visited Aro two years back, he had asked me why I was blocking him from seeing some of my memories, and I told him I wasn't and they were just human memories. He let it go.

I worked on organising the pages until we stopped.

The eight of us sat down at a table and talked as the movers took a break, a human moment.

Melanie joined us about a year after we left Forks, her coven had abandoned because she wanted to become 'vegetarian`.

"Have you organised those memories yet?" Mel asked

"Almost, I'll double check the order before we arrive." I stated

"_Yoiza, touchy. It was just a question." Mel thought._

"_be nice to her Edward" Esme thought. _

I never truly trusted Mel, and they know that.

"We should look at it when we arrive home." Alice chirped.

Everyone agreed, and took on different conversations. As we exited the room, I caught the scent of another vampire. I froze, were they going to be a threat to us, will they jeopardize our stay.

"It's probably just some nomads that passed threw town." Mel said breaking the silence that had come.

There were two scents, a girl and a boy, probably mates. Makes sense. I shrugged and we got into our cars and headed towards our old house in Forks.

**Mels POV**

I recognised both vampire scents we came across at the gas station. The belonged to Bella Swan and Erik Talon. Kyan had introduced me to them, well showed me who they were from a far.

They aren't nomads but I didn't want to explain who they were and how I know Bella, _Edward's Bella_.

Being a part of Kyan's coven is very complicated because we have to stay hidden from others of our kind, or if we do encounter some we have to keep Kyan's name a secret, since having this knowledge can cause theirs and our death.

**Please review, I'd like to have at least 5 before I add the next chapters.**


	4. Cullen’s meet the Talon’s

Cullen's meet the Talon's

**Bella POV**

The weekend passed quickly, I took my time to visit my dad's grave, which is just inside the treaty line. Charlie and I had moved to La Push shortly after the Cullen's left, we lived next door to the Black's.

When I got back home, I checked our e-mail. Yes we share the same e-mail address; it's less complicated to keep. We had one new e-mail, it was from Mels Celeste:

_Bella & Erik,_

_Kyan sent me to live with a new coven, they recently moved to Forks and I caught your scent 300 miles outside of Forks. I need to keep an eye on them, so please act like you don't know me and treat me like you will be treating them. Please do so because one of them suspects my loyalty towards them is faulty. _

_I understand you haven't met me before, but Kyan had "introduced" you to me from a distance. Here's a picture of me, so e can talk sometime. _(pic on profile)

_A friend of yours,_

_Kyan's Coven Spy,_

_Mels Celeste._

"Erik. Come here." I said.

He came walking down the stairs and threw the double doors of our office.

"Looks like we have company." I explained pointing to the screen.

He read the e-mail and sighed.

"I was hopping we didn't have to live with another coven"

He was right, because when Dara arrived we would have to explain to them who she was, and I didn't intend on explaining this to anyone.

*****

"Yes! It's not raining. Sweet." Erik exclaimed from the front door.

This is going to be fun; we get to finally use our bikes. It finally stopped raining.

**Edward POV**

We arrived at school early to get our schedules and so on. People were staring to arrive as we talked near our cars. I have the exact same schedule I had last time around. People began to notice us and their thoughts shocked me a little.

_"I wonder if they're related to the Talon's" a guy thought._

_"I wonder whose sexier the blond or Miss Talon" another guy thought._

_"Sexy men, yummy." A girl thought._

We all heard the screeching of tires on the pavement and the roar of engines before we say two motorcycles speeding towards the school. They entered the parking lot and raced between the rows. Right before they jumped over someone's red Corolla and landing not far from the empty space beside us. They manoeuvred into the space, making a sharp turn so they were facing the group that was heading towards the cars.

_"Sweet, that's so cool." Emmett thought. _

_"Nice trick" Mel thought._

_"Hah. I say that." Alice thought._

Wait, Mel usually hides her thoughts from me maybe I can learn a bit more about her.

_"The Talon twins sure now how to make an entrance" the first guy thought._

I brought my gaze towards them and gasped as I caught their scent. They were the two from yesterday.

The girl was average height, about 5`6`` with long dark brown hair. She had violet coloured eyes and was wearing tight black jeans and a black t-shirt with a red flame that covered the bottom of the top. She stood beside the red motorcycle.

The boy stood at 6`2`` with spiked black hair. He had emerald green eyes, and wore dark jeans with a black shirt. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they turned towards the school, disappearing in the crowd.

"They aren't nomads Mel." I sneered.

"Sorry" Mel mumbled, looking at her cell phone.

Jasper snatched it from her and looked at it.

"A text from who?" he asked

"A friend I met a long time ago, we keep in touch every once and a while." She answered.

"Oh. And this friend might be?" Emmett asked.

She grabbed the cell back an answered: "Can't I have any privacy?" then stormed off.

We all headed to our classes, I had trigonometry with Alice. Mel from what I know has a free.

­­­­­­­­­­

**Please review.**


	5. Biology class

Biology class

**Bella POV**

This morning after arriving to school, I texted Mels asking her if we could talk sometime soon, she replied saying that she'll met me near the forest outside school during first period. She informed me that Kyanna suspected them slightly so she was there to spy on them.

I had math with Jasper and French class with Emmett, the goofball wanted to talk to me but I simply ignored him. I don't trust the Cullen's, at least those that had been close to me when I was human. Meaning that I'll be able to trust Rosalie and Jasper, since we never talked much and I didn't know them that well.

Rosalie was in my Spanish class and we talked a bit about ourselves, and where we were before we came to Forks. I told her that we lived in Japan for two decades and a bit about the culture there since she had never been. The Cullen's lived in Atlanta and in Victoria for the past forty years. We talked about how old we were, who was in our covens, I told her about Erik, since we're only two, and more.

Lunch came around shortly after Spanish, Erik and I took our seat at our normal table, placing our `food` on the table. Sensing the Cullen's entering the cafeteria and taking their seat at the empty table across the room. I turned towards them and noticed that they were all staring at us. I sighed and turned to look at Erik

He pulled my chair closer to him, and put an arm around my waist protectively, I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder. We're somewhat twins, not biological but we have the same birthday, we're the exact same age. We were born in different sides of the world, I was born here, and Erik in Australia. We have a lot in common, witch is nice, we get along like brother and sister.

"Edward's still staring at you." Erik whispered.

"I not surprised, he's also trying to read our minds."

We talked about more trivial things until the bell rang. We got up and walked to our next classes. I walked strait to the biology lab and sat down at my usual spot next to the open window, hoping that I had at least one class without any of the Cullen's in it. There was about two minutes until the bell rang when he walked into the classroom. Déjà vu.

**Edward POV**

I had only one class up to know with one of the Talon'stwins, I had sociology third period with the guy. During lunch I tried hard to read their minds, but it was impossible, each time I tried I came up with nothing, blank.

After lunch I had biology, as I walked towards the class I remembered that each time, today, that I saw the twins together I noticed that the guy was very protective of the girl. Weird.

As I entered the class I caught the scent of the girl. Hmm, maybe I can get her to talk to me. I gave the teacher the slip I got from the office so he could sign it.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen, you can take a seat next to Ms. Talon and share her manual until I assign you your own." Mr. Larose instructed.

I simply nodded and walked towards the empty spot beside Miss Talon. Sitting down I noticed that the window beside her was open and that she was sitting as far away from me as she could. I found it odd because it reminded me of the first time Bella had entered this class years ago, I had done the same.

Class started before I could say a word to her. She didn't make any effort neither to relax nor to move an inch except to open her manual to the right page and place it between us.

"Yeech. She doesn't even see him, doesn't she even want to get a boyfriend, especially one that sexy." A girl behind us whispered.

I smiled to myself, so this lovely girl is single maybe I could ask her out, the guys would be happy if I did. I was going to ask her after class, I needed to put Bella behind and try to find someone else, so I waited until the end of class to ask her.

"Hey, I wan…" I started to say after the bell rang but was interrupted by another voice.

"Bella, you ready to get out of here?" That was her brother, shit.

"Always Erik." She said picking up her bag, leaving the room with him.

"Ouch. I don't think she even heard him try to talk to her." The same girl from earlier said.

I stormed out of class and tried to clear my head and calm down, were they trying to get me angry. I meet Emmett and Jasper outside of gym class, the one class we all had together.

_"I wonder what happened this time." Jasper thought to me._

Gym passed by quickly and we grouped around our care and started to talk about the Talon's, trying to figure out why they didn't acknowledge our presence.

* * *

**please review, I'd like at least 2 more before i add my next chapter.**


	6. A new scent & suspicions

A new scent & suspicions

**Erik POV**

Since this morning when we first encountered the Cullen's, Bella was able to copy their abilities. Each time we encounter another vampire with ability; Bella copies it and can use it against them. My ability is the complete opposite; I enable the user to use their ability against myself or against others.

Having gained Edwards mind reading powers, Bella and I can now communicate telepathically. She sent me one during French class, telling me that Edward was in her class and was planning on talking to her privately after class and wanted me to interrupt.

Three minutes before the bell I asked my teacher if I could be excused, and was it granted. The bell rang as I reach Bella's classroom and interrupted Edward's chance to talk. We left school and Bella thanked me.

We were approaching our house and out of hearing rang.

"So you can't stand one class with him." I joked.

"No because..." She started but didn't finish.

I was about to joke about her stopping when I caught the scent of an intruder. Someone was in our house. Bella stormed into the house and yelled:

"SAM!!!"

**Rosalie POV**

Everyone is so hooked on knowing who the twins are its annoying. They seem to think that were the only coven that would live here. The girl reminds me of Isabella, the human we left behind last time we lived here.

Spanish class was interesting; I was able to learn a bit about the girl, Bella. She has a younger sister whose moving here next week, with some friends of theirs, nomads. They lived in Japan before having moved here last week.

I told her about my family, and about our diet, she seemed to open up to me about most subjects, except when I asked her how long she's been a vampire. She didn't reply so I changed subject. Everyone has a touchy subject that they don't like to talk about. I asked her is they just owned the bikes or if they had a car to and which. She promised that I would be able to see it next time they brought it to school, since she forgot the model.

I gained her trust this morning and I didn't want to loss it quietly, so I kept my thoughts away from Edward and told them that she ignored me like she did the rest of the family. It should be easy to do that.

**Edward POV**

I told my family that I learnt the Talon's names, and that she ignored me. We also told Carlisle and Esme about our guests that live in the neighbourhood. I also told them that they can block their thoughts from me and have ignored us all day.

"Maybe they're just shocked and uneasy with us suddenly arriving, give them time to adjust with the fact and they should come around to socialise with us." Esme said

We nodded; she always had an explanation for stuff like this. Most vampires we cross talk to us a bit, and then carry on with what they were doing.

"If they're more open to you kids tomorrow, invite them over afterschool so Esme and I could meet them." Carlisle suggested.

We all nodded, not sure who was going to ask them.

"I'll ask them." Melanie said.

We agreed and set off to do our own stuff.

**Bella POV**

I stormed into the house and strait to the kitchen, I knew that my brother was their. He could have warned me before hand that he was still alive and was planning on visiting.

I entered the kitchen and sure enough he was sitting on the stool near the island, eating something from the fridge. He hadn't even noticed me enter the house.

"When were you going to tell me you were still alive?" I yelled a few feet into the kitchen.

He jumped and his heart began to pound in his chest. Turning around slowly to face me and gaped at me.

"What? Didn't think we actually come home." I joked

"I tried calling you but I couldn't get a good signal each time I tried, and I wanted to see you so I came by, and whose he." Sam asked pointing towards Erik, who was leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm Erik Talon, and you are?" Erik answered standing up and walking over, and stock out his hand.

"Sam Uley, Bella's older brother." Sam said shaking Erik's hand.

Erik flinched slightly by the difference in temperature. We sat down on the living room and talked.

**Please review, I'd a least 12 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	7. Past & invitation

Past & invitation

**Sam POV**

I lost track of time and was surprised and scared when she yelled at me. She was with some guy whose name was Erik Talon, and was surprised and confused when I told him I was Bella's brother, I can tell you I was surprised when we found out we were siblings as well.

_Flashback (the week after Edward left Bella)_

_This was the second weekend strait that the gang have been cleaning my house. Last weekend we cleaned the kitchen, the living room, dining room, bathrooms and the two spare bedrooms, so this weekend we were cleaning the basement, the garage, my room and the office. Paul and Jared are in charge of cleaning the basement, while Jacob and Kim (Jared's imprint) cleaned the garage, leaving me with Bella to clean the other two rooms. _

_I'm cleaning my house for two reasons, 1) I was in need of it, and 2) my imprint, Emily was moving in next week. _

_Around mid afternoon, Bella and I have just started to clean my messy office. I noticed that after a good few minutes that Bella hadn't moved an inch for a while. So I decided to go see what she was looking at. _

_Looking over her shoulder, I noticed she was looking at my birth certificate. Confused was all I could think about, it's nothing unusual, everyone has one. Bella began to laugh then asked:_

_"Have you ever read the names on this" Fanning the page._

_"No." I said taking it from her, then read it, it said my parents were Renee Uley and Charlie Swan. I reread it at least five times, I knew I was adopted shortly after my birth and that my biological mothers last name was Uley, but I didn't think twice to read into who she was, she didn't want me._

_"By the looks of it you never did, did you? It's nice to know that I have a brother, I always wanted one." Bella laughed, she was ingoing this. _

_Just then Jacob and Kim entered the house, laughing._

_"Sam, are we going to take a break and eat soon" Jacob asked._

_"We can eat the leftovers from the fridge." I replied_

_Bella called up Jared and Paul from downstairs to come and eat. We eat at the table eating leftover pizza or Chinese food, talking about how much more time we would need to finish cleaning and a bit about who should patrol the area tonight. All during lunch I couldn't stop thinking about Bella being my sister, I was ecstatic. _

_End flashback_

I'll never forget that day, or the day after when we told Charlie. At first he didn't believe us until I showed him my birth certificate and called Renee. Telling the pack was difficult since we were like family and family didn't keep secrets from one other.

I would never leave Bella alone in this world, she deserves happiness and Edward had taken that away from her.

**Bella POV**

The next morning I left some money and the keys to the Lamborghini on the counter with a note that said "_We're gone to school, the money's so you can buy whatever food you want, the car is parked in the garage. DO NOT SCRATCH THE CAR. Love your little sis._"

We arrived at school a few seconds before the Cullen's; we decided that we would give them a chance and trust them. Sam would stay at the house and away from them until Dara arrived. They walked up to us.

"Do you mind if we sit?" Alice asked, since we were seated at a picnic table.

"No we don't, is their anything you want to ask." I replied sensing that they wanted something.

They sat down, Edward sat across from me, and Rosalie sat beside me, Emmett in front of her. Mel sat beside Erik who was on my left; Alice sat next to Edward with Jasper beside her.

They looked at me slightly confused, but utterly shocked that we were talking to them.

"We're sorry about yesterday; we're used to living away from others of our kind, so we were a bit shocked that we were going to be living with you guys." Erik explained.

They nodded in agreement, then we lapsed into silence.

"We were wondering if you would like to come to our place and meet Carlisle and Esme, after school." Mel suggested.

"That would be nice, we'll just bring the bikes home and meet you there, if you'll give us directions." I said.

Alice was happy, so were the others, Rosalie gave me directions to their house, even though I could have found it by myself, having been their before.

We talked about small things during lunch. Heading back to the house I told Sam that we would be at the Cullen's for the night. He nodded and told us that he talked to Kyanna, and that they're planning on arriving Friday night around midnight at the Baseball clearing near the Cullen's house.

With that we took off towards the Cullen's.

* * *

**I'd like at least 3 more reviews**

**Please review. the green button. click it. click it. click it. please review**


	8. Gaining trust

**Sorry for the delay, I'll try to update sooner. **

* * *

Gaining trust

**Bella POV**

I was a bit worried that returning to their house, I would relive what happened years ago or that I would demand an explanation on why they left me and tell them that I was their "precious Bella". I know that Erik would stop me from doing so, since there could be many different outcomes if they were to gain that info and other.

Approaching their house, I could sense movement in their house, Probably Esme dusting the house or Alice pacing around because Erik is blocking her visions of our arrival.

As we climbed the porch I could fell their unease and nervousness I smiled slightly at that and went to knock on the door. Erik stood beside me as someone opened the door.

**Carlisle POV**

We were waiting for our guests to arrive. Esme was making sure our house was presentable for them, while Alice passed back and forth threw the living and dining room trying to figure out when they would arrive.

They continued doing so while the rest of the family joined me in the living room to wait for them. Jasper was trying to comfort Alice and to calm her down, but she wouldn't.

Someone knocked on the door, relieving us all from the tension that was beginning to build.

I stood up and went to great our guests.

"Good evening. I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you two." I greeted them.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Erik Talon and this is my sister Bella." The boy said.

I ushered them in and invited them to sit down in the living room, so we can talk. Standing next to them, I felt slightly intimidated; they seemed like people you don't mess around with.

**Jasper POV**

The Talons seemed to be the type that has seen a lot, I've sensed this from the day we meet them in the school parking lot. I've never meet someone that could make Carlisle fell intimidated, he's feeling right now. The volturi are his friends and the few times I have meet them with the Cullen's, he's never been afraid or intimidated by them. This only means the Talons are a force to be reckoned with.

Carlisle was the first to enter the living room and took a seat next to Esme, and motioned Erik and Bella to sit down on the couch across from him and beside Alice and me.

They sat down, they felt slightly uncomfortable. Time passed and no one said anything, I decided to check everyone's emotions. I could feel the others indecision and unease. I couldn't feel anything from Erik, not a single emotion, fear nor vulnerability.

I diverted my attention and starred at him, trying again and again to fell what he was feeling. Nothing. He felt nothing. After a minute of trying, he starred back at me, challenging me to do something, to act. I felt someone tug on my shirt diverting me from Erik. I gave Alice a small smile before turning my attention back to Erik, who was now facing Bella, writing something down on the notepad on Bella's knee.

"Erik, what are you writing there?" Alice asked.

He stopped abruptly and looked up.

"I forgot to write something down before we left." He replied, shrugging.

"Would you two mind sharing a bit about yourselves, we'll do the same. Mostly because we will be living near each other for the next few years" Carlisle asked politely.

We all nodded, everyone was excited to learn about each other. Well everyone except Erik, who still has no emotion whatsoever. That was getting annoying.

"Well…we belong to a larger coven; we've split away from them years back. We first met in a small town in Australia. Umm…three other members of the coven are planning on living with us; they will be arriving sometime Friday night." Bella informed us; she wasn't lying nor hiding anything from us.

I nodded, showing them that they could continue.

"I have the ability to cancel out another's ability, like mind reading, tracking, etc. and Bella can sense whether or not someone has an ability." He paused taking an unneeded breath, then continued "We also have a telepathic link, allowing us to communicate without being overheard."

**Bella POV**

They were shocked, really shocked. I smiled inwardly, knowing that if they knew what my ability really was they would be even more shocked. Hee hee. Carlisle was the first to recompose himself and speak.

"That's very interesting." Then he mumbled "No wonder they weren't to social."

After that everyone told us a bit about themselves, and what ability they had if they had one. I didn't learn much from them because 82 years ago we knew each other.

My cell phone decided to ring right before Mel went to talk. I checked who it was quickly, it said _Dara_. I showed it to Erik and excused myself from the living room. I walked outside and answered it when I reached the forest line.

"Hey, baby." I said

"Ka-san" means Mom in Japanese.

I giggled "What kind of trouble are you in now Dara." I joked

"None, Kyan has to deal with something up in Egypt, so we won't be arriving until next Friday or so." Dara explained, wining slightly.

I sighed "I'll miss you more now."

"Me too, but Andrew said that we could explore the pyramids and swim the Nil while Kyan is busy. I'll have something to do, I'll see you Friday mama."

"Yep, I can't wait, I think Erik misses you and Sam will be happy to see you."

"Uncle Sammy's alive!" Dara screams happily

"Yes he is, you'll see him when you get here."

"Yay! Bye"

"Bye baby."

I hung up after that and made my way back inside, smiling. I can't wait to see my baby again.

"Anything new?" Erik asked

"They're stuck in Egypt for a week, so they'll be here next Friday instead." I shrugged. He nodded.

I retook my seat and Mel told us about herself.

* * *

**do you want to know some stuff about Mel? review and tell me what you would want ot know. ... age, ability, personality, etc.**

Please review, Kyannaknight.


	9. Bellas Past

**I`m sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Bella's Past

**Bella POV**

After Mels introduced herself, everyone ventured off into smaller groups to talk. Erik was talking to Carlisle and Jasper about the wars and how they would have done some stuff differently, etc… Boys. Alice, Edward, Esme and Mels were deep in some conversation, I think they're talking about future hunting trips, etc.

Rose came up to me and asked if I wanted to go with her and Emmett for a small hunt. I said yes, and we took off.

As we ran, I heard Emmett's thought. They were mostly about me, how much he loved me as his sister. How much he wished he could've seen me as a vampire, teaching me how to hunt, playing games, doing pranks on everyone, etc. He remembered the night Edward decided to leave me, how upset he was and how much he wanted to kill Edward.

I tried not to laugh or smile at those thoughts, knowing it would make them suspicious.

We stopped running a few miles north of the baseball clearing. The place was nice and had many dear in the area.

They took off, and I sat on a nearby rock. I didn't need to hunt since Erik and I went on Monday.

I thought about how much I missed Emmett and how much I would love to tell him I was standing right in front of him, but I couldn't. I trusted Rosalie to keep my secret since she never showed any signs of wanting to tell her family about me being me.

A few minutes passed and I heard Rose ask: why I didn't tell her that I had a gift? I laughed

"My ability isn't what I told your family Rose" I stated, she just stared at me, so I continued. "My ability is to copy someone else's ability and us it against them or against others."

"So you can hear my thoughts right now then?" Rose asked

"_Bella, Bella, I should tell you why I always hated you before and how much I regret it" Rose thought_

"You don't have to." I replied

"I want to though, and I want to know how you cooped after we left Forks."

She told me about her human fiancé, Royce and how much she wanted to have kids, etc.

After that, Emmett came bouncing in, talking about the fight the Grizzly put up. It was hilarious to listen to. Rose asked him is he would head home so that we could have a girl talk. _"Don`t think I`m going to let you go without learning a bit more about you." She warned me._

After he was out of hearing range, I said "you really want to know I cooped after you guys left?"

She nodded, I sighed.

"After Edward left me in the woods, I was hurt and I believed that no one ever loved me enough to save me. But I was wrong, Sam and Jacob-"

"The mutts" Rose sneered, I glared at her

"They found me in the woods and brought me home, they told me about the legends and the treaty."

I told her about Sam and that he was my brother, she laughed at that.

I remembered the day I learnt that I was pregnant with Dara, but I didn't tell Rose, she wouldn't believe me.

I told her a lot about Erik and I, we've lived in Russia for about twenty years, and then we lived in China for another twenty years. We also lived in Thailand and in Korea for ten years each. We then lived in France, England, Scotland and Egypt for a total of twelve years, and then the last ten years in Japan.

"You visited more of the world than us, damn you're lucky." Rose gushed.

**Rose POV**

I was jealous of Bella, she was able to visit so much of the world as we've always stayed within the North or South America. I always wanted to visit Japan and India, which I was happy that she didn't visit India; maybe the two of us could go together.

We continued to talk for a few hours before we headed back home. As we entered the house, I found the family sitting around the dinning room table.

"Bella, Erik left a few minutes ago, he told me to ask you to get back ASAP to do something." Edward said.

Bella nodded and took off in the direction of the Indian Rez. Weird, but oh well.

*****

**Mels POV**

There are a few things I didn't tell everyone about myself. I am precognisant; I can tell when something is too risky or to dangerous, even as a vampire. Kyanna often sends me to spy on other covens, to gain information.

What I told them was that my former coven had "abandoned" me and that I was 403 years old.

I excused myself from the room after the "Family meeting" we had after the Talon's left. I needed to call Kyan and tell her that the Cullen's were getting more and more suspicious about me and who the Talon's were.

"They're not going to act irrationally anytime soon Mels, so stop worrying about it, they'll only act when we arrive." She had assured me, besides they didn't have any proof, even if they wanted to accuse me of something.

I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.

* * *

**Please Review! :) **


End file.
